


By Your Side If It Kills Me

by leobrat



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobrat/pseuds/leobrat





	By Your Side If It Kills Me

“You know, you had one of these when you were a kid,” Billy says, squinting as he screws in all the tiny nuts and bolts to the rocking horse he just brought back from Austin.

“I did?” Tim asks, not moving from the couch or looking up. He’s pretty still these days. “I don’t remember. What happened to it?”

Billy raises an eyebrow, looking his brother in the eye. “Dad kicked the shit out of it one night.”

Tim shrugs. “Better it than you, right?” He takes a sip of his beer, and Billy looks back at the rocking horse. Tim stands up from the couch. He’s a fucking house after getting out of prison, just huge. Billy looks up at him. “Don’t worry, Billy, you’re a much better dad than our old man.”

“You mean that, Timmy?”

Tim laughs, mirthless and empty. “Sure. Look how I turned out.” He looks down at his beer bottle, and shakes it to indicate it was empty. “I’m dry. You want another one?”

“No, I’m good,” Billy says, almost under his breath, but Tim just shrugs and heads back into the kitchen.

Billy lets out a shaky breath that he’d been holding in when Tim is gone.


End file.
